


he won't tell you that he loves you (but he loves you)

by grahamcracker76



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anthony is a good guy, Anthony topping Hannibal, Episode: s03e01 Antipasto, Hannibal is angsting over Will, M/M, don't you love how Hannibal talks about Will with everyone he has sex with?, hence the tag, no actual Hannigram here but everything is Hannigram if you squint hard enough, this is totally how it would have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/pseuds/grahamcracker76
Summary: The sex was good. Antony knew it would be good the moment he laid eyes on the man at that stupid, boring party.
Relationships: Anthony Dimmond/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	he won't tell you that he loves you (but he loves you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot thread fic cross posted from twitter for those who prefer this format.

The sex was good. Antony knew it would be good the moment he laid eyes on the man at that stupid, boring party. He was gorgeous, of course, so much so he almost didn't look real, but there was something just beneath the surface that Antony couldn't quite name - a sense of danger, or a forbidden thrill. Whatever it was, he wanted it, and Antony always made sure to get what he wanted.

The man - Hannibal, Antony learned - seemed willing enough to engage in flirtatious banter and even returned his appraising looks. By the end of the night, they were leaving the party together, Antony climbing behind Hannibal on his motorcycle and reveling in the flex and shift of the other man's muscles beneath his hands. Now, they were splayed out on the bed together, Antony straddling Hannibal and thrusting into him with abandon. 

Hannibal was gloriously responsive, moaning and grunting as his hands clenched at Antony's thighs. His face flushed with a sheen of sweat in the throes of passion, Hannibal looked like a Greek sculpture come to life.

The thing was, Antony sensed that Hannibal wasn't quite as into this as he was. Oh, he was enjoying himself, that was sure, but at the same time he seemed to be wishing himself somewhere else, keeping some part of himself locked away. His eyes were clenched shut, his lips moving wordlessly as Antony fucked into him, and Antony couldn't help wondering who he was thinking of.

Antony braced his hands on the headboard, thrusting harder almost out of spite. _Look at me,_ he felt like saying, but he had no claim on this man. He could give him this. Hannibal gasped as Antony hit his prostate, and Antony felt him shudder.

"Close," Hannibal grunted, and Antony picked up the pace, bringing them over the edge together. Hannibal's face smoothed out when he came, and he finally looked at peace. He breathed out a name, a name that wasn't Antony's, and Antony slid out of him, his insides twisting with an odd sense of guilt. "Will," Hannibal whispered, and Antony knew who Hannibal really wanted.

As they cleaned up, Hannibal was silent and pensive. Antony leaned on his elbow, observing the other man. "Were you in love with him?" Antony asked suddenly, deciding not to ignore the elephant in the room any longer.

Hannibal's expression froze. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Perhaps he hadn't realized how obvious it was, but Antony could see it written all over him. "I still am," Hannibal answered quietly. "It is… complicated."

"Does he love you?" Antony pressed him.

Hannibal's lips pursed. "Not enough," he said bluntly, and the pain of that admission was clear.

Antony considered this. "Does he know that you love him?"

Hannibal's gaze flickered towards him and then away. "He does. I'm sure of it."

"But have you _told_ him," Antony said, "because sometimes it's not enough to know. Sometimes you need to hear the words."

Hannibal raised a brow. "Some things go without saying."

"But hearing the words can help," Antony told him. "Hannibal, I say this as a friend: the next time you see him - tell him how you feel. Things might turn out differently this time."

Hannibal held his gaze, and something hard and unyielding in him seemed to soften. "Thank you, Antony, for tonight, and the advice. I will consider it."

"That is all I ask."

He hoped that Hannibal took his words to heart, and that Will, wherever he was, would learn to understand the depth of this man's feelings for him. To be truly desired by Hannibal would be an extraordinary thing. 

***

E N D

***

**Author's Note:**

> It seems there is some discrepancy about the spelling of Antony's name... IMDb says Anthony but the script says Antony so that's what I'm going with. I like this spelling better anyway! (:


End file.
